


i luv u

by emergencyemergencypili



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emergencyemergencypili/pseuds/emergencyemergencypili
Summary: seonghwa and yeosang are in love with each other
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 9





	1. cuddle and kisses

hwamars:I love you so much!!!  
I honestly can’t think of anything  
to say.

sangie:That’s okay!That’s  
all i need to hear.

hwamars:i’m coming over and we are  
going to cuddle and i’m going to kiss  
you until you fall asleep

sangie:Really?Great!

sangie:crap now i’ve gotta clean my room


	2. forever

sangie:hwa hyung,can you come here?I need you

hwamars:For?

sangie:Ever

hwamars,voice breaking:ohh

hwamars,sniffling:okay.


	3. Lap

yeosang:i’m on the top of the world

seonghwa:actually,you are sitting in my lap

yeosang:I know,you are my world ;)

seonghwa: :))))


	4. love

yeosang:i love you so much ;)

seonghwa:i love you more ;))

yeosang:i love you most ;)))

seonghwa: ;))))) 💖


End file.
